Lovely Marriage
by sapofbks2008
Summary: A cute little one shot that I thought of. It's not perfect, but I like it and I wanted to share. Risa and Otani are sitting at the table and Risa just doesn't know how tell him her secret.


Risa was working her way through a fashion magazine when she had the sudden urge to look up over at Otani. He was grading papers and had a look of deep concentration on his face that made Risa smile. It amazed her how he could look so cute and not know he was doing it. It had been two years since they had been married and she still couldn't believe that for the rest of her life she was going to be with Atsushi Otani.

Sometimes, it felt like a curse, but for the most part she was happy to be spending the rest of her life her first love.

Otani looked up and scowled at her, "What are you looking at?"

Risa grinned and went back to her fashion magazine without saying anything. Otani said something that she missed, "What?"

"I said, Are you sick or something? You've been quite lately."

Risa had been quite lately. She knew that, but she just had a lot on her mind. A lot on her mind…

"What is the matter with you?!" It looked like a vein was about to pop out of Otani's forehead. "You stare at me and when I ask you what you're staring for you never tell me. You just go back to what you were doing."

Risa growled, "Can't I be left alone with my own thoughts once in awhile. Do you have to know everything that goes on in my head?!" She made a face.

"Stop doing that, it gives me nightmares."

Risa continued to make a face just to piss him off.

"Koizumi!"

"That's not my name any longer?! Or have you forgotten already?"

As always the reminder of their marriage put a stupid look on Otani's face. "Yeah…" he sighed, and although she didn't want to feel it at the moment her heart fluttered a little.

Otani went back to his papers and Risa went back to her magazine and for awhile everything was silent in the kitchen minus the ticking kitchen clock. Without thinking about it Risa's hand found Otani's. She didn't notice until she went to flip a page.

"Hey, Otani?"

"Are you brain dead or have you forgotten that that's your name to?" Otani teased lightly.

"Hey!"

"You started it."

He had a point for once.

Risa giggled like a school girl, "Of course not. We have to find something to argue about though don't we. We wouldn't be the "comedy duo" otherwise now would we?"

"There's no one here. Who exactly are we trying to entertain?"

"When have we ever argued to entertain anyone else?"

Otani went silent and before he could say anything else Risa leaned over a kissed him firmly on the lips. She blushed a little as she pushed back, "How many more papers do you have to grade?"

Otani furrowed his brow and looked at the papers sitting on the table. "Not all that many. Why?"

Risa blushed again a little, "I just thought that we could do something else?"

"What did you want to do?"

"I don't know. I figured we could go to the movies or something."

Otani looked back down at the papers he had been grading and then he looked over at the kitchen clock. He looked pained. "I have basketball practice after school tomorrow. I really wanted to get these done tonight."

Risa tried to hide her disappointment. They had both been working a lot lately and she really wanted to do something tonight. She also wanted to talk to Otani about something and she figured she was never going to find the right moment if she didn't get him away from those damn papers that he was always grading.

Risa put her magazine to the side and got up from the table. "Alright, you go back to your papers." She said lightly, "I'm going to go take a shower." Risa started to turn but not before she saw Otani pause for a second on a red mark he was making on someone's paper.

All's fair in love and war.

When everything else doesn't work…

Use sex to get what you want.

"You're going to take a shower?" he sounded a little out of breath.

Risa didn't use seductive looks on Otani because they always freaked him out so she just turned and gave him a clueless look, "Yeah, that's what I just said didn't I?"

There was a look on Otani's face that she would have given a lot to catch on camera just now. He kept looking at her and then back to his papers and then back again. He must have been serious when he said that he wanted to get them done because he honestly looked like he had a dilemma on his hands. It was too bad that Risa didn't feel the least bit sorry for him.

She thought about her day at work and realized that she really did need a shower,"I was out on a shoot all day today and I was _melting_ all day today. I really need to clean up a bit."

He blinked a couple of times, "Shower?"

She didn't have to totally force the twitch that she was starting to get in her right eye. Sometime, the stupid act he played got a little old. "Shower, yes, water shoots out of the wall and onto my body and then I take a bar of soap-"

She didn't get a chance to finish. He was out of his chair and grabbing her hand before she could finish the sentence and dragging her up the stairs.

"Shower. I get the idea now. I think I need a shower too."

She wasn't ready to give up the game just yet. "If you take a shower after me than you'll have a little more time to grade you're papers won't you?"

She grinned evilly inside when he stopped and turned to look at her with a look that said that she had just kicked a puppy.

"Af-af-after you?"

"Yeah, after me."

"But what if I-"

She still couldn't give it up. It was to fun. "If you honestly think for one second I'm going to let you take your shower before mine then you're out of your mind! You don't have to stand around in a hot trailer all day," she raged on for awhile while he looked more and more depressed, never noticing that they were both walking upstairs to the bathroom all along.

It amazed her how he graduated college.

When they actually got to the bathroom door and she walked in and left Otani standing in the bathroom doorway while she got undressed.

He looked like the wanted the bang his head against something a couple of times.

Risa turned from him to turn on the shower and she thought she heard her husband choke a couple of times.

"Wha-what if w-w-w-we took a shower together?"

Bingo.

But no juuuust yet….

She turned to him with a couple of blinks and a grin. "But I thought you had papers to grade?"

He got it then and she thought he was going to fly through the roof. Risa hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Did what on purpose?"

"How could you do that to me?"

This game was soooo over.

She hoped into the shower and peeked out the curtain to see him still steaming in the doorway. "Are you coming in or not?"

Anger forgotten. Risa hadn't seen Otani move so fast in awhile.

A couple of hours later and a couple of rounds of sex later, the two of them lay exhausted on their bed.

"That was good."

"Yep."

Otani groaned, "I still didn't get those papers done."

Risa couldn't help herself. She started laughing. When she had finally calmed down so she could talk she offered to help him grade papers.

"Really?"

"Why not."

"You sure you'll know when someone gets an answer wrong?"

The twitch was back, "Otani!..."

"You talking to me or yourself. We do have the same last name."

She was going to kill him, but there wasn't a better moment that she could think of. This was perfect, "I'll tell you what. I'll let you live _and_ I'll grade the papers as long as you answer one question."

Considering the comments he had just made it wasn't all that surprising that he was weary of what she was going to ask, "What do you want to ask me?"

"How do you feel about kids?"

Otani rolled his eyes, "Well, I guess I can stand to be around them for so long why?" he teased.

"Cause we're about to have one in about eight months."

"What?!"

Perfect.


End file.
